Willa
by chinethegreat
Summary: Meet Willa, daughter of famed heroine Lana Lang. Always trying to escape from her true destiny, but now comes to grips with it as a tragedy hits her family hard. With the help from her friends in Smallville and ex boyfriend Barry Allen aka The Flash. The only thing on her mind now is killing the person who changed her life forever.
1. Introduction

The Next Generation

**The Audition:**

A handsome boy swims in the high school pool at record speed, he has been swimming at least 20 laps in less than one minute. He isn't tired and hasn't taken a break, until he sees a reflection of someone else's feet standing above him. He pops his head out and notices it is Sean, his best friend. The boy in the pool is half naked with chiseled, statue of David-like abs, has long brown hair, and striking blue eyes. The boy standing above him is average height, average looking, and carrying a briefcase.

"Josh, did you forget what today was?" Suddenly a light-bulb goes off in his head and he realizes why today is so important. "Come on we have to go, or she is going to be pissed!" So without any warning, Sean grabs his hand and leads the way to the auditorium.

A shy yet gorgeous teenage girl sits at the piano rehearsing the song in her head. She gets more nervous, with her face turning red as more and more people pour into the auditorium. She didn't expect this many people to come, but when your mom is the face of the city, who would expect anything less? The only problem is that out of all the people coming into the auditorium, none of them were who she really wanted to be.

_A few hours ago… _

"So sweetie, you excited for your audition today?" The same girl that was in the auditorium was now sitting at her dining room table in her beautiful apartment high rise. Her handsome father came over bringing her a plentiful breakfast of eggs, cantaloupe, and lightly buttered toast.

"Do you think she'll even come?" She looked over at the television screen as her mother was the headline of the local news, a usual sight as of late. Her beautiful mother Lana Lang, a heroine saving another life from a burning building. Her father turned off the TV because he didn't want his daughter to be watching that.

"I'm sure she'll try her best. Just remember it's not the end of the world if you don't get this audition."

"So I'll be known as Lana Lang's daughter for the rest of my life then." She took one look at her food and started getting ready for school as she didn't feel like eating anymore.

_Present… _

A very attractive young athlete runs through the busy streets of Metropolis City with two hot coffee's and freshly baked scones in his hand. He takes a look around and notices no one is watching, so he waits a minute and runs faster than a speeding bullet. An old stout man turns around from getting his coffee just as this happens and gets hit by the gust of trailing wind, spilling his coffee. He yells in Italian wondering what on Earth just happened. Everyone was in the auditorium including Josh, soaking wet, and Sean who was looking around for Henry. The girl at the podium was also looking for Henry and suddenly someone came through the doors, but it wasn't him. It was Mr. Thatcher carrying a briefcase and asking his shy, small assistant for the papers. Everybody turned their heads to see the very talented Smallville play writer, who happened to be a former Smallville High student. At the age of seventeen he wrote his first screenplay which was turned into one of the hottest play on Broadway street in NYC, it even won a TONY. Lately he has been producing TV shows and finally wrote a new screenplay for Broadway, which the young girl is auditioning for today.

"Willa Lang?"

"Yes, sir that's me!" Willa looked stunned at the young superstar, who is still only 23 years old and already has an impressive resume and recognition in theater.

"Lang, are you Lana Lang's daughter?" Willa and her closest friends rolled their eyes, knowing how much she hates being asked that question.

"Yes, she is my mother."

"Tell me why is the daughter of the face of Metropolis City and Smallville auditioning for a play? Especially when she has the whole world at her hands?"

"I'd like to make my own name for myself. I don't want to be riding my mother's coattails my entire life." She still was scanning the auditorium now searching for two people. Josh turned to his left and saw Brianna, the top girl at this school who was also auditioning for this play. He could tell she was planning something but he couldn't tell what.

"So what will you be singing for us?"

"I will be singing my own version of 'Maps' by Maroon 5." Suddenly a loud shutting of the auditorium doors, made everybody turn.

"What on Earth was that?" He turned around and saw a young man, come walking down the aisle to his friends. "I hate it when people come late, it is such a distraction. What if the young girl was singing and your loud boisterous noise ruined her audition?" The boy turned red like a bright ripe tomato.

"Sorry, sir. There was a lot of traffic."

"In that traffic did you spill coffee all over yourself?" He was talking about the giant spill on his red sweater vest. "As soon as young… Sorry what is your name?"

"Henry."

"As soon as young Henry takes his seat." Henry sat right next to Josh.

"Dude what took you so long?" Josh whispered to the embarrassed boy, as Henry to a look down at his wet friend.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who came late." Making a sarcastic tone.

"Well at least I made it before Mr. Thatcher came?"

"Alright, Willa whenever you are ready?"

"Willa Lang, auditioning for the roll of Samantha Harris, for the play 'Without a Boy." She started playing the beginning notes of 'Maps' on the piano, it was a much softer version than the song on the radio. "I got a taste of the sweet life…" Suddenly after she started singing something went wrong with her piano, one key wasn't tuned right. She started over again, the same thing happened at the same part, everybody was wondering what was going on. "Sorry there must be something wrong with the piano."

"Is there something wrong with the piano? Or can you just not play the piano?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"I can play the piano, I've been playing it since I was seven years old."

"Well do you have a tape of your song?"

"No sorry I wasn't preparing for this to happen."

"First rule of theater, always be prepared for everything. I guess you'll just have to do it acapella." So she sat in the middle of the stage with everyone staring at her, she was nervous enough as it is, she didn't need this either. She started singing, and she was singing extremely well. She was very emotional during the song because it meant a lot to her, Henry was starting to realize why. Suddenly something wasn't feeling right and she began to choke, but not on purpose. Every time she tried to sing nothing came out, "Willa what is happening now?"

"Sorry sir I don't know, this never happens." She tried singing from the same part she stopped and still nothing happened. Josh heard some whispered laughing a few seats down and saw that it was Brianna, not only Willa's worst enemy but also Josh's ex girlfriend. Willa heard the laughing as well and saw where it was coming from. Suddenly there was too much pressure, she cracked and ran out of the auditorium.

"Well that was a complete waste of my time. Is there anyone else who is auditioning today? No, no one… Well then have a good rest of your day." He left and suddenly Henry got up from his seat to talk to Mr. Thatcher.

"Sir, if you could just give her another chance? This rarely ever happens."

"I don't give second chances, coffee boy, she flipped and lost her chance. Don't think she gets special privileges because her mother is Lana Lang." With that he left the building, leaving Henry in shock. On the other side of the auditorium, Josh was chasing down Brianna.

"Brianna! Dammit, Brianna slow down!" He finally grabbed hold of him. "Why on Earth would you do that? You know how much this audition means to her!"

"I have no clue what you are talking about Josh. I had nothing to do with that, that was all her! Everyone thinks she is so perfect, well now people will see the reality that she is just like the rest of us." Brianna left and Josh was more upset now than ever. He looked at the stage hoping Willa was still there, but she wasn't."

"Where is she?" He asked Sean.

"Where do you think she is?" Henry was now with Josh and Sean all worried about their friend Willa. They were now standing outside of the girl's bathroom on the first floor of Smallville High. They were knocking on the door madly hoping she would come out. "Willa, please come out! You can't stay hidden in the bathroom all day." Suddenly a shy girl game out of the bathroom.

"Are you guys looking for Willa?" They nod at the girl they didn't even know existed. "I saw her when I came in the bathroom, but she left through the window. She looked terrified."

"Dammit!"

"Poor girl, having everybody know her because of her mom and one day she decides to do something for herself and suddenly she freezes." With that the young girl left as the boys tried to think of where she could be. Willa was sitting on top of a windmill in the middle of Crest Field. It was freezing cold, Willa was wearing a short sleeved black shirt and jean skirt, with no leggings. She was pretty cold with her eyes watering from not only crying but the high winds on top of this windmill. She was overlooking the city which she lived, the city where her mother was probably saving another life. A fast movement was coming towards the windmill, and suddenly Henry was on top of the windmill with Willa. He noticed how cold she was and put his letterman jacket around her shoulders. She turned around and looked at her ex boyfriend, suddenly crying in her arms.

"It's ok… It's alright, everything will be alright."

"No Henry, it's not. I was completely embarrassed in front of the entire student body. It's not alright, the one thing that I was actually looking forward to now is non-existent. Because we all know Brianna always gets what she wants… Can you just take me home?" Henry didn't want to, but he picked her up and started running. She was now back in her high-rise apartment frustrated and mad at the world.

**Kidnapped: **

Willa was in her room throwing things into a night-bag as if she was going to stay the night at someone's house. Her father came in the apartment very beat and tired, it looked like it was a rough day at the police department. Not only was her mother a vigilante, but her father was chief of police for Metropolis P.D. He heard slamming drawers in his daughter's room and immediately walked over there. He could tell she was frustrated and upset at something, immediately thinking it was the audition.

"Will!" She was throwing clothes in the air trying to look for something.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

"Willa? What is going on?" She turned around and all her father saw were streaks of black makeup running down her face. It looked like she had been crying for hours, she was going to ignore him but he stopped her before she got the chance. "Willa! How'd the audition go?"

"How does it look like it went?" She kept looking around the room like a mad-woman.

"What happened sweetheart, was your mother there?"

"No, of course she wasn't but I knew that was going to be a given. What I didn't know was going to happen, was that I was going to choke."

"Choke, sweetheart I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault dad. It's Brianna's fault." He looked extremely confused.

"Brianna? What did she do to… "

"She used her power to stop me from singing or playing the piano, but dad I really don't want to relive that moment. I need to find my lightning bolt necklace!" Her father noticed the glittering gold lightning bolt shining in the light, hanging on her jewelry tree. His eyes began to water because her older sister and his first daughter gave her that jewelry stand for her sixteenth birthday.

_Two Years Ago…_

Sean, Henry, Josh, and even Brianna were all standing in the middle of the living room with beautiful Lana Lang, Willa's father Michael, and gorgeous sister Nina. Nina was someone Willa always looked up to, she never used her powers for anything, she would save people by doing good in their lives like volunteering at the local shelter or working with inner city kids. Willa admired her un-selfishness, and hoped that one day she could be exactly like her sister. Suddenly a handsome boy came inside the apartment within a flash blowing out the candles and papers everywhere.

"Is she out yet?"

"No Barry, she's not… I don't know what's taking her so long." As soon as Barry came rushing in Henry got extremely annoyed, even though he was with Willa he knew the two of them had a bond that would never be broken.

"Maybe you should talk to her Barry, I think she might be nervous for some reason." Everybody looked at Lana thinking that she was crazy, Henry rolled her eyes he was never really excepted into the family because of who his dad was.

"I actually think that Nina would be the best person to talk to her now." Barry looked over at Henry hoping he would appreciate that.

"Ok I'll go see what's taking so long." She grabbed a brightly colored pink box with a gold bow, two of Willa's favorite colors. Nina was absolutely stunning; big blonde curly hair, emerald green eyes, and glowing golden skin. She looked more like her father than Lana and Willa looked more like Lana than Michael. She was wearing a beautiful powder blue spaghetti stripped dress and white pumps. She knocked on her sister's door, hoping she would come out. "Willa… Willa is everything ok?" She came in through the door and saw her young sister throwing clothes everywhere making a mess in her room. "WILLA!" Willa turned around looking at her striking older sister carrying a huge present. "What is going on here? It looks like you turned this place upside down."

"I'm trying to look for a different outfit, I don't think this one is good enough."

"Willa you look gorgeous, that dress looks amazing on you! It shows off your curves."

"I know but Henry sent me a text saying that something special was going to happen tonight. I want everything to be perfect."

"Wow, he did? Do you think?" Being sisters who knew what they were always thinking Willa knew what she was about to ask.

"Yeah I think so."

"Wow, do you think you are ready?"

"I don't know I mean I love him I really do. We both said that we love each other and honestly I don't think I can see myself with anybody else."

"Really not even Barry? Because I kind of invited him tonight."

"He's here? Great, that's just great? This night is going to be a nightmare, you know how much Henry hates Barry."

"I know I kind of forgot about that, but Barry has been wanting to see you. He's been asking about you a lot lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Whatever happened with you two anyways, you were so perfect for each other."

"I honestly don't know, I guess he was more into saving people's lives than spending time with me. But I can't think of him right now, I have to be thinking about Henry. Especially if what I think is going to happen actually happens."

"Well I think mom pissed Henry off because she offered that Barry come in here to see what was taking so long. But enough about Henry and Barry, I think my present might be able to calm you down." She handed out the brightly colored package to her slightly annoyed sister. Willa tore the wrapping paper a part, opened the box and smiled right away. It was the beautiful carved Willow tree that she has always wanted since she saw it at the wood shop in Smallville.

"Nina thank you so much! It is exactly what I wanted!"

"I'm glad you like it, except now I'm starting to think I should've gotten you a box of condoms instead of a jewelry holder.

"No this is perfect I absolutely love it! I guess now we can leave, I'm in a much better mood." They smiled and hugged each other. Lana was glad to see both of her daughter's coming out of the room, especially to see Willa smiling and happy to see her friends. "Sorry I took so long guys, I was having a little moment."

"It's good as long as the birthday girl is alright!" Barry said immediately hugging her, making an awkward air in the room. She went over straight to Henry because she could tell he was very annoyed at her family right now. She wrapped her arm around his waist giving him a hug and kiss.

"You alright babe?" He whispered.

"Yeah I'm good now."

"Alright picture time!" Lana exclaimed, after a couple hundred snapshots they were finally able to go. "Alright kids be safe, and please be home by midnight!"

_Present… _

Willa was now sitting in a depressing white hospital room where her sister was lying on her bed being supported by a breathing tube. Even when she was lying in a bed with her eyes closed wearing the ugliest hospital gown in the world, her sister Nina was still as gorgeous as ever. She looked down at her coffee sad to see her very promising sister barely even alive.

"Hey, sis. I know it's been a while since I last came to visit. But It's been very dangerous to come to Star City lately with the Queen riots going on. The truth is this day has probably been the worst day of my life, since the accident and I really need to talk to you." She looked outside at Star City, hearing sirens go off every three minutes. "My audition went horrible, Brianna used her powers to screw up my voice and I was embarrassed in front of the entire student body. Oh and not to mention our mother didn't even come to see me." She looked down at her sister hoping for some sort of movement, some sort of recognition that Nina knew she was there, but nothing happened. "On the bright side I think Henry and I are getting closer together, he really put me at ease much like he did when I was having problems with Barry. I know you guys were never really fans of Henry and I dating but he is nothing like his father. He barely even uses his powers now because he thinks if he does he thinks it'll make him be more like his father." Suddenly a very handsome young intern comes into the room to change her IV bag.

"Hi, sorry I didn't think anyone was in here. I'm just here to change her IV."

"It's ok. Does anyone ever come to see her? Do you know how she is doing?"

"A police officer usually comes here every Friday night and a young boy who wears glasses and carries a briefcase comes here frequently." The only person who Willa knew that carries a briefcase and wears glasses was Barry, and the police officer had to be her father. "She's just like every other coma patient I have seen. Not a lot of progress and only here because her family won't let her move on."

"We won't let her move on because we think she is strong enough to come out of this!"

"Sorry I didn't realize you are related to her, she doesn't get that many visitors."

"It's ok, you don't have to be sorry. I'm not even sure how I feel about her being in this position because I know that if it were me she would think it would be best to just turn off the monitors."

"Why won't you tell your parents that."

"I've been trying to for the past two years." Another doctor came in.

"Sorry Mrs. Lang but visiting hours are over."

"Ok I'll leave."

"Do you have anyone to drive you back to Metropolis?"

"No I think I was going to stay the night here."

"Ok be careful, there has been a lot of crime out on the streets because of the Queen riots."

"I'll be fine, but thank you for the concern." She kissed Nina's forehead and left a tin box full of cookies on the table, hoping that the smell of white chocolate chip cookies would wake her up. Willa went to the back of the hospital, because she knew if she was by herself at night in Star City she would be mugged. Star City has been a mess ever since the billionaire mogul Oliver Queen was kidnapped a few months ago. He was an inspiration to the city hoping to bring more jobs to the city that was going downhill economically. But because he was kidnapped the city has been enraged and getting back at Luthor Corp who are the main suspects for kidnapping him. What no one knew was that Oliver Queen was also the famed vigilante Green Arrow. He has always been a role model to Willa and Nina helping out their family whenever Lana would be off saving the people of Metropolis. He was like their Uncle, especially since he was Sean and Brianna's father.

Anyway Willa knew that she had to be careful walking around the streets of Star City alone and she knew only one other person who would come to her rescue. She took out her cell phone and went through her address book to the second person in her phone, Barry Allen. Just as he was about to call him, a mugger from behind stabbed her neck with some sort of drug making her unconscious and fall to the ground. A couple of other guys covered with masks helped pick her up and threw her into the truck. Barry had finally answered the phone, but it was too late.

"Willa? Hello Willa, is that you? Willa?" Barry was in the control center of Star Labs with Cisco and Caitlin. One of the masked men grabbed the phone and hung up, getting in the front seat of the truck and driving off. "That's really weird."

"Was that Willa?" Barry nodded his head as Cisco asked concerned.

"Yeah, but she only calls me if something really goes wrong. Something must've happened because she hung up, and she never hangs up on me." Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other and back at Barry concerned for their old friend. 


	2. Killing Two Birds with One Stone

**Killing Two Birds with One Stone**

Willa was having trouble breathing, dripping sweat, in immense amount of pain as she was stretched out on an inverted table. Her arms and legs were tied by kryptonite laced metal chains, making her wrists and ankles bleed. She woke up from a long slumber haven't suffered this much pain since finding out that her sister was in a coma. At first everything was blurry, she couldn't tell where she was until finally everything was clear. She was trapped in a lab, but what she didn't know is that these were the same labs that put her sister in the comatose state that she was in. She tried to escape but she was drained, she wondered why whoever captured her was using kryptonite infused chains instead of regular ones. Back at Star Labs, Barry was worried for his friend and immediately went to the computers. He searched for Willa's name hoping the tracking device he installed on her phone two years ago was working.

"Barry! What is going on, you need to talk to us!" He wasn't paying attention to Caitlin and immediately a red dot popped up on a map of Metropolis. He knew exactly where she was taken, but was all too confused and in such a rush to save her. He was pacing back and forth getting ready to kill the people that kidnapped his best friend. "Barry you shouldn't go! The one thing you are thinking about is making sure that the people who kidnapped your best friend is dead. Not wanting to save her, you thinking this could make you do irrational things!"

"I have to go, she can't die!" Without any time to say anything back, Barry was gone. Worrying his friends and coworkers Cisco and Caitlin.

"Well, well, well! When I thought my men had told me they captured the one and only Willa Lang, I thought they were joshing me." A handsome yet very corrupted young boy came out from a door, followed by a guard. Willa knew who it was right away and didn't want to believe it.

"Luke!"

"Yes, it's me. So how is my dear old friend doing these days?"

"Luke please let me out, you don't want to do something you'll regret." Willa was trying to endure her pain, but for some reason she was weak against the powerful kryptonite. She only knew one other person in her life who's weakness was kryptonite, and he was dead. Murdered by his arch nemesis Lex Luthor, who happened to be Luke's father. Luke was standing right in front of Willa now laughing at the sight of her pain.

"You know I am a little bit annoyed at how much you and your gang of superhero's underestimate me. Only thinking about how my dad would be evil enough to do something like this. But, my dad never had enough balls to capture all three Lang's at one time." She was extremely confused because how could her old childhood friend have all three Lang's. "Confused are we, well take a look." He clicked a remote showing Nina at the hospital with the male doctor changing her IV bag, and her mother Lana being held at gun-point by one of Luke's men, the Green Arrow was there also.

"What are you going to do Luke? Trust me you don't want to do it, this can ruin your life forever."

"See my life is already ruined when your little band of superhero's destroyed my company! Now because of your mother's actions I can finally get the revenge I have been waiting for."

"I don't understand."

"Well what you and that doctor both thought was just saline, is actually a kryptonite cocktail, I had to make a new version of it so you didn't see the bright green giveaway. And as for your mother well she is just going to get a shot to her head."

"Please Luke, don't do this! If you do this people are going to be after you for the rest of your life, out to kill you."

"One…" The doctor put the kryptonite laced saline in Nina's vein, "Two…" Luke's men grabbed Lana's ponytail extremely hard putting the gun right up two her face, Oliver screaming trying to get out of his chokehold. "Three…" Luke snapped his fingers and all of a sudden Nina went flat line, the nurses and doctors were trying to revive her but nothing was working. A few seconds after that the man shot Lana in the head. She was now limp on the floor with her eyes wide open bleeding from her head. Oliver was able to throw the guard over and threw him into the guard who shot Lana. He rushed right over to Lana trying to stop the bleeding, but he was too late. Willa was now crying, barely breathing, with Luke inches from her face holding a syringe to her chin. "One more Lang left to die. Revenge will be mine!" Just as he was about to kill Willa something pushed him out of the way and her life was saved. He was thrown out of the window by the masked Flash, without warning and landed on a truck. Barry sped back to Willa unchaining her from the table and kryptonite laced chains. She fell to the floor broken, exhausted, and tired her life now ruined because of one man. She couldn't get up, but Barry saw on the computer screen that more guards were coming to try and capture them and they needed to leave. He was wondering why she was crying and looked up at the monitors, now enraged.

"I'm sorry Willa but we have to go." He picked her up and ran back to Star Labs. The guards came into the lab too late and looked outside of the window to see their boss lying on top of a crushed vehicle. But Barry forgot to check and see if Luke was still alive, and he was. At Star Labs Caitlin and Cisco saw their old friend Willa crying and injured. Immediately Caitlin wanted to check her wrists and bandage them up so she wouldn't get infected, but Willa pushed her away.

"Is she alright? What happened?"

"He killed them, he killed them both!"

"Who Barry, who killed who?" Caitlin asked concerned.

"Luke Luthor killed Lana and Nina." Caitlin and Cisco looked down at the beaten down girl, saddened about the tragedy that just happened. Barry searched for Oliver's tracking device and found out where he was speeding off again with no warning. He was now standing above Oliver who was crying over Lana's dead body, blaming himself for this unfortunate event. "Oliver, I think it's time you come back. Willa is losing it and I don't know if she'll recover." Oliver looked up at his close ally, not wanting to face the public again after being "kidnapped." But the Lang's were his family and Willa was like a niece to him, he needed to be there for him.


	3. Everything is Going to Change

**Everything Is Going to Change**

Henry, Josh, Sean, Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, and even Brianna were all sitting around the living room in complete and utter shock at the series of unfortunate events that have taken place. Michael, Willa's father, was receiving condolences from family members he hadn't seen in years hoping he would see them under other circumstances. Josh was eating copious amounts of food to not thinking about the events that took place a few years ago. It was extremely depressing in the Lang household; everybody was dressed in black, crying over the deaths of Lana and Nina Lang. During the actual burial service, Oliver Queen was there but quietly sulking in the background because it hasn't been publically stated that he was found. He was back in Star City trying to find out what happened to Luke's body after he fell to his possible death. Nobody had said anything to each other the entire time; even though they were all thinking the same thing, how was Willa really doing? No one has seen her since she came running back from the service.

"So should we go see how she's doing?" Caitlin hesitantly suggested, no one replied. Brianna watched her ex boyfriend stuff his face in disgust.

"How can you be eating right now?"

"You of all people should know that I binge eat when I'm depressed. What are you even doing here, you ruined Willa's chances of getting the part for the play!" Brianna wanted to curse out Josh so bad, but she was stopped by Henry.

"Enough! We shouldn't be fighting right now, we shouldn't even be depressed. Because we all know that both Lana and Nina would want us to be celebrating their life." Sean exclaimed.

"I agree, I just don't think Brianna should be here right now. She barely knew Lana or Nina and was only friends with Willa because she dated me and is Sean's sister!" Sean rolled his eyes at how inconsiderate Henry was being. Even though Brianna wasn't the most likeable person because of how she treated Josh when they were together, Lana saw the good in everybody. Brianna was so upset that she went up to Josh and flipped his plate of food over, making it spill all over Josh's dress shirt. Josh got furious, Brianna ran out. "Dammit, Brianna!" He was going to run after her but was stopped.

"Josh don't!" Sean yelled, he ran after his sister to calm her down.

"Well am I wrong? Why should she have any reason to be here, she hates all of us!" No one replied, so he sat back down and wiped his shirt off.

"So who wants to try and talk to Willa? Barry maybe you should talk to her?" Caitlin suggested. "You were there when they died and saw everything, you probably know how she is feeling right now." Henry rolled his eyes and Barry noticed the annoyance.

"I don't think I am the best person to talk to her, I actually think that it should be Josh."

"What, why me? I am in too much of a mood to talk to her, I don't think having negative energy around would help her."

"Barry's right, you do know her best out of everyone here. I think she'll listen to you out of all of us."

"Well if Henry agrees with Barry, which is very unusual, then I guess I can try talking to her." He went upstairs with everyone looking at him in hopes he would come back down with Willa. Even though he hated this idea, Henry was right, Josh was probably the only one she would listen to right now. Josh and Willa were like two peas in a pod, brother and sister, always agreeing with each other, and on the same page. It was mostly because they had something in common, their parents weren't much a part of their life. Lana was always off saving people and even though Michael tried to be there for Willa it was hard with his job. For Josh his mother was a drug addict and his father had a drinking problem because he was constantly traveling for his job. So whenever Josh was having a tough time he would always go to the Lang's house in Metropolis to be put in a better mood. Josh hesitantly opened the door a little bit shocked that it was unlocked. He looked around the room, but there was no sight of Willa only an empty bottle of Jack and an Ipod playing "The Funeral" by Band of Horses on repeat. He checked the bathroom and everywhere upstairs, but she was nowhere to be found. He went back downstairs with looks of disappointment that Willa wasn't with him. "Willa isn't here."

"What?" Henry asked concerned. Michael overheard Josh and was now worried, it was not safe for her to be around Metropolis this late at night by herself. "Where could she be? I mean she couldn't have gone that far. It has only been an hour since the service."

"She did take a different car than me after the service." Michael replied. "She could be anywhere now." Everyone paused for a minute, but then Barry and Henry both had an idea of where she could be.

"I think I might know where she went!" They both said at the same time, Henry still very annoyed at Barry.

"Ok are they the same place?"

"She always goes to the Crest Field windmill in Smallville in times of distress. It is exactly an hour away from here."

"I was actually thinking of a different place." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Of course you were." They were all getting fed up by their bickering.

"So why don't you two just super speed on out of here and bring her back?" With that Henry and Barry went to their respective places of where Willa would run to. It was a gloomy day in the center of Kansas, not just because of the depressing affairs, but because of the weather. It was extremely rainy and stormy in the city of Smallville, the city where not only Lana Lang was born but also the late and great Superman. Henry ran off to Crest Field as he told his ex girlfriends friends that, that is where she would be. He ran all the way to the top of windmill to where Willa went after the dreaded audition, but Henry was wrong and she wasn't there. Barry went the opposite direction, still in Smallville, but to the downtown area. What is usually a very busy main street with bustling locals buying coffee from the Talon or flowers from the Lang flower shop, is now a ghost town because of the strange weather events. He stood in front of the Talon, a coffeehouse and movie theater that Willa's mother owned when she was in high school and throughout her adult years. A lot has happened in this seemingly ordinary Egyptian themed coffeehouse, with both Lana Lang and her daughters.

_Four Years Ago…_

A bright young pupil walking through the unfamiliar streets of downtown Smallville, was looking around the more relaxed town than what he was used to. He was completely lost looking down at his map on his phone, it was his first time in this small farm town and he wanted to make an impression on the chief of police of Star City. However, he was not paying attention and all of a sudden without warning, he ran into a stunning high school student. He was immediately taken aback at this stunning creature. She looked like a model from a high profile European magazine about to walk the runway. She had light brown hair, mystifying green eyes, and golden caramel skin. What he didn't know was that he walked into someone that was going to change his life forever. He was completely awe-struck he didn't even realize that when running into her, she had spilled the coffee she had just got.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do, get you a new coffee? A new wardrobe maybe?" He looked behind him as he saw a sporting goods store that might've had a shirt and pants for her.

"No, it's alright." She lied as she tried to wipe down the excess coffee off of her white blouse and tan skirt. The young average looking boy with short black hair, pale white skin, and baby blue eyes felt awful.

"Are you sure there must be something I can do?" He was wondering why she was being so sweet, because back at Star City everyone was rude and obnoxious. Maybe that was just the vibe of Smallville, making him wonder how there could be a murder investigation in this homey town.

"No, it's really alright! I was going over to my friend's house before school, I'm sure she has a new outfit that I can borrow." They finally got up realizing they were causing traffic in front of the doors of the Talon.

"I just feel really bad."

"It's ok really. You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, how can you tell?"

"Well it doesn't seem like you take no for an answer, here in Smallville we just let things slide by and don't get mad at anything. Also the way you are dressed and your nametag from Star City is a pretty big giveaway." He looks down at his laminated nametag from Star City Police Department, completely embarrassed and blushing. "So what is an intern from Star City PD doing here in Smallville?"

"My boss wants me to check out the Smallville High investigations, I'm a forensic scientist. But I think I might be lost."

"If you are trying to get to Smallville High then you are extremely lost, you are going the complete opposite way." She was about to lead him in the right direction, but as soon as she did that she hesitated. A few blocks away she saw Henry walking with Josh, headed off to school. She didn't want the guy she was into to see her walking with an attractive stranger, he might get jealous. "How about this, you get me another coffee and I'll show you the way to Smallville High, Barry Allen."

"That sounds great! But how do you know my name?" She looked down at his nametag. "Oh right the nametag, speaking of names… what is yours?"

"Willa, Willa Lang." He knew that last name, but he couldn't think of where he knew it from. Just as soon as they were about to head into the Talon, a beautiful couple in their mid thirties came out of the coffeehouse. The woman looked a lot like Willa, and the man was much more stern and protective, wearing a police uniform.

"Willa, why are you headed back into the Talon? You are going to be late for school!" Barry realized these were probably her parents, and he finally recognized who her mom was.

"Well Barry here spilled coffee on me so he is going to get another one."

"Barry Allen, from Star City PD? You here for the murder investigation?" Her father asked sternly, Willa blushed.

"Yeah, I'm an intern, I also know the chief of police pretty well."

"Well you are in good hands Barry, my daughter knows Smallville High very well. She is a great tour guide." Mrs. Lang interrupted.

"She has been great so far, Mrs. Lang. She didn't even throw a fit when I spilled her coffee. I would also like to say I admire your valiant work, you have done so much for the cities of Smallville, Metropolis, and Star City. I envy your courage."

"Well I don't do it all by myself. We should be on our way though, we have to get to Metropolis. Have a good day at school hun." Lana Lang kissed her daughter's cheek, Mr. Lang hugged her and patted Barry's back hard.

_Present…_

Barry Allen hesitantly went inside the coffee house and upstairs at the small studio apartment. People like Lois and Lana lived here and a lot has happened in this small one bedroom apartment. Not only with Clark and Lana or Lois and Clark, but also Barry and Willa. He was standing outside the open doorway as he saw Willa, the girl he was in love with, read a journal.

"Are you just going to stand there, or come in?" Barry was shocked that she knew he was there, but he didn't put it past her because she was always good at sensing when people were around. "Wow, exactly in hour before you guys finally realized that I wasn't around. I think that is record timing."

"Well I'm kind of scared to face Henry now, because I'm not sure how he is going to react to find out that you didn't go to Crest Field."

"I thought about going there, but then I realized I haven't been here in a while. So much has happened here…" A lot has happened here, this is where not only Lana and Clark first slept together, but also Clark and Lois, and Barry and Willa. "Why do you think Luke killed my mother and sister in the way that he did.

"I'm not sure." Even though Barry very well knew why.

"I mean he killed my sister using kryptonite, but our mother said that kryptonite couldn't hurt us. Because there was no way that her power would come onto us. The only person who I know that is deadly allergic to kryptonite is… is…" She started to put things together and couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it.

"Is Clark Kent… aka Superman."

"It can't be… He can't be my father. My mother stopped having a relationship with him a long time ago."

"Some people go back to what they were used to when things go terribly wrong in their life." Barry was hinting at their relationship as well.

"You knew about this? You knew about this and never told me?"

"I'm sorry, Willa… But when Clark found out he begged me not to tell you."

"I thought I could trust you out of everyone here." She was upset and ran off into the foggy afternoon of Smallville High. Barry Allen got a call from Oliver Queen.

"What is it Oliver?" He sounded pissed.

"I found something on Luke, you need to get to Metropolis as soon as you can." He ran off to Metropolis.

"What is it?"

"Look." Oliver showed a video tape of Luke after Barry thought he had killed him, but apparently Luke got up without a scratch on him. Suddenly the tape turned to snow, Oliver and Barry were ready to fight.

"Ha ha ha… You guys thought I died, didn't you. Well thanks to Willa's mom I found a way to be just like you guys. Nothing can kill me now, and I will do everything in my power to kill Willa!" It was Luke speaking but he was nowhere to be found. Willa was in her room crying her eyes out, Henry was knocking on her door.

"Willa are you alright? Can I come in?" Henry realized the door wasn't locked and went inside.

"Did you know Henry? Did you know that Clark is my father?" He was shocked that she knew that. "The fact that you aren't answering me makes me believe that you knew everything. Did everybody know?"

"We had our suspicions, Clark was involved in every Justice League job there was. But when you were born he was seen less and less. Lana told me first, but I promised not to tell you, then I told the group because they had to know why Clark wasn't going to be around as much."

"My whole life is a lie… Everything I thought I knew wasn't the case so, everything is going to change now isn't it?"


	4. The New Willa

Chapter 4: The New Willa

Ever since my mother and sister have died I have thought nothing else, but of how I wasn't going to let Luke Luthor get away with this. I found out that I have powers, not my mother's but my father's, who happens to be Clark Kent. Ever since I found out about these powers I forgot about school and focused more on training. I have been swimming with Josh, weight and weaponry training with the newly found Oliver Queen, and running with Henry. I have been getting better at using my powers, but there was something holding me back. I couldn't use my full speed or strength because of something… I just don't know what that something was.

I was running through the now warm Smallville, faster than lightning, but not as fast as Barry. I was trying to catch up with Henry, which was strange because I thought I would be training more with Barry than Henry with how our last encounter went. But Barry has been trying to chase Luke's tail to tire him out and get him back to Metropolis. Henry has been different without Barry around, he has been more helpful and back to how he was before I met Barry. I liked it, but I was scared because I thought if I started to like being around Henry I might fall back in love with him. He was ten feet ahead of me now and I was getting tired so I slowed down and tripped. I was already a clumsy person but it seemed worse when I was using my speed.

"You alright?" Henry heard me fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why I keep stopping myself." He handed me a towel, to wipe off my sweat.

"It's ok you were doing a lot better, it took me a while before I could get used to my speed." You see Henry wasn't born like this, he was in an accident when he was ten years old. His car crashed in the river in Metropolis City after running through electrical wires. The river had traces of meteorites, changing him to one of the fastest men alive. "You just have to go into it without thinking." We were now at the Talon, a popular café in Smallville, one that my mother used to work at as a high school student and partly owned with Lex Luthor. It still makes me shiver to even think that they were every married. Henry ordered a coffee with skim milk, as usual, I ordered a white mocha. "So how are you?" We were still out of breath, we had been running for hours and probably stunk of body odor.

"I'm fine."

"I mean over the loss of your mother and sister?" Just in the nick of time I got a call, it was from Barry.

"Hold on I have to answer this." I haven't spoken to Barry since the day of the funeral, when he told me who my father was.

"Hey Willa? How's it going?" I got up from my seat and headed outside.

"Good, just training. How are you?"

"Good, I'm on a small island near Bermuda right now. You would love it here, too bad this place is going to be nothing but dust in a few days."

"What?"

"It has a LuthorCorp facility, we are trying to clear out all of them. Hoping this will force Luke to come back to Metropolis, you know to get revenge on him."

"Right, right." I was being very awkward right now, because he had no idea I was hanging out with Henry. "So this little island has cell service?"

"Yeah apparently even the most third world places have first world service." He chuckled, I noticed our drinks were ready and Henry was starting to get up. "So how have you really been?" Everyone seems to be asking me that question.

"I'm fine, never been better. Look sorry Barry, it was lovely to talk to you but I should go. I have to meet up with Josh soon for swimming." With that I hung up before he could say anything else. Barry was standing in the middle of a small studio apartment on a beautiful island near Bermuda with Caitlin in Cisco, it looked just like Star Labs.

"How is she?" Caitlin asked.

"She seems good, a little weird."

"Weird how?"

"She just seemed so quick to hang up on me."

"Maybe she's busy?" Cisco suggested.

"Yeah maybe, or maybe there is something else." They went back to planning their bomb brigade on a LuthorCorp plant.

"Who was that?" Henry asked, handing me my coffee.

"Oh no one just Josh. He wanted to see what time I wanted to meet up with him." Henry put his arms around me, it felt really comforting.

"You know you should take it easy. You don't want to over-train."

"I thought we were invincible from everything, including burning out…"

"No one is invincible from everything, even Superman had a weakness." Hearing that name made me stop in my tracks. It was so weird to think that such a heroine to the city, could be my real father, but I would never get to know him because he is dead. The story was that he was trying to save a woman from a meteor infected person, one who was stronger than him. Not only was the legendary Superman dead now, but the small town farmer Clark Kent was gone as well. We pulled up to my house, Oliver's BMW was in my driveway, I was wondering what he was doing here. I wondered at the homey yellow house that Clark Kent once lived in with the kind and generous Jonathan and Martha Kent. I had always wanted to know why my mother went back to this place. When she was younger she wanted to get out so badly, she loved the city, but when I was going into school we moved back to her childhood home. Was it because she thought Clark would take her back? "Hello? Willa?" I realized I had spaced out. "You ok, where did you go?"

"Sorry I was just thinking. Let's go see why Oliver is here!" Even though I was getting used to the fact that Henry was around, I still didn't trust him enough to tell him everything. We went inside the kitchen to see that Oliver was talking to my father very seriously, I was beginning to worry.

"Oh there she is! With Henry…" My father didn't know that I was hanging out with Henry again. "Darling look who is here!" I ran up to Oliver and hugged him, even though I loved my tight-knit group of friends, Oliver was the one person I could trust. I told him everything, even when I cheated on Henry with Barry, because I knew he would never judge me. He also is the only one who knows everything about my father, Clark, they were best friends. "Henry do you mind helping me out with the horses, their sheds need cleaning?" My father suggested.

"Yeah of course." I was shocked, Henry never liked to get his shoes dirty, unless he was fighting bad guys. They left and I was beginning to worry as to what was so serious that my father and Henry needed to leave.

"Hey Ollie, why are you here? Shouldn't you be off in the island of Bermuda somewhere with Barry?"

"I'd figure Barry could deal with that himself, I've actually been in Metropolis this entire time."

"And you didn't think to tell me? I could've been training with you this entire week!"

"I thought I should give you a break, you don't need to be pushing yourself so hard." He paused sitting down. "You need time to cope with the death of your mother and sister. Leave Luke to the team and I!" By the team he means the famed Justice League, which includes Oliver, Barry, Kara (my father's sister), my mother, and a few of my closest friends.

"Did you ever think that this is my way of coping? Luke Luthor deserves to die, he has hurt so many people in his past he needs to be put away for good!"

"I just don't want your anger for him to get in the way of yourself. That is exactly what happened to your father and look where he ended up." My phone rang and it was the most exciting sound I have heard all day. I was tired of everyone asking how I was feeling and that I should take time to cope with everything that has happened. I thought Oliver would be the last person to be concerned for my feelings. I looked at the caller id and it was Josh, the one person who has left me alone about everything. I answered, he wanted me to get to Smallville High right away, that is where I have been practicing my speed swimming.

"I have to go Oliver!" I sped out of there and went straight to the high school, realizing I left Henry to my father alone. My father wasn't the biggest fan of Henry after what he did to me, which was the biggest reason as to why I cheated on him with Barry.

_One Year Ago… _

I was walking through the halls of Smallville High just getting out of cheer practice. I was so excited because today was Henry and I's two year anniversary, we were going to spend the entire day in Metropolis. The halls were completely empty, the classrooms and desk chairs unoccupied by chattering high school students. Across the way I heard a door slam, wondering who else could be here besides the football and cheer team. I walked closer, it was the laboratory room. I looked through the small window on the door and saw Henry in his football uniform, having his mask taken off by Ariana, one of the other cheerleaders. She was leaning with her back against one of the lab tables, her right leg running up and down Henry's leg. She took off his practice jersey, they were making out, about to do the dirty deed.

I was absolutely furious, I wanted so badly to go in there and break it off with Henry right there and then. But I was too upset and thought of only one thing that could hurt Henry back. I didn't even change out of my cheer outfit, grabbed my stuff from the lockers not saying a word to anyone. I drove off into the cold dark mid afternoon, all the way to Metropolis. My driving was out of control, I was hydroplaning and going 95 MPH, good thing there was never any cops in this area at this time. It was about a three hour drive and luckily Barry was in town working on a forensics case with Oliver in Metropolis City, or else I would've had to gone all the way to Star City.

I got out of the car, still in my cheer outfit, which made me shiver because it was now raining. Whenever Barry was in town he would always stay at Oliver's apartment in downtown, so I was hoping when I knocked on the door he would answer and not Oliver. I had feelings for Barry ever since I have met him, and I know he has for me ever since his friend Iris died in the tragic car accident. It was just always bad timing, I was seeing Henry and he was always off running around saving people. I rang the doorbell to get buzzed inside, went up the elevator and saw Barry standing in the middle of the living room with nothing but a towel covering his man parts. I stared at him in shock, I looked like a hot mess and he could tell something terrible has happened.

"Willa, are you alright?" I couldn't talk right now as my mouth and throat were dry from the cold. So I dropped my things, went up to him and kissed him, he was completely shocked. "Wait, what about Henry?" I pushed him to the desk and continued to making out with him, hoping that was clear enough that I didn't care about Henry at this moment.

_Present… _

"So what are your intentions with my daughter?" My father asked Henry as they were shoveling horse crap in the shed.

"Sorry, sir?"

"You two have been hanging out with each other a lot lately. I just wanted to know if you plan on getting back together with her."

"I honestly don't know, she is being very closed off. But I am find with just being friends, I miss having her around and I know what I did to her a year ago was the worst thing I could've ever done. So I understand if she never forgives me for that ever again."

"I mean I wouldn't oppose to you two getting back together. She was at her best when she was with you, and I know she could use all the love she can get right now. I just want her to be happy and if that means spending more time with you, then so be it." Henry was extremely freaked out by my father's generosity. I arrived at the high school, something weird seemed to be going on. There were cops, EMT's, and high school authority figures and students standing around the front entrance of the high school. Everybody seemed to be worried and in shock at the current events, I saw Josh bent down on the floor being comforted by Sean, I ran over to them.

"Sean, what's wrong?" I noticed a bunch of cheerleaders and football players were around and the only thing that popped in my mind. Something bad happened to Brianna, she was the only cheerleader not standing out here with her eyes wide open and mouth covered in shock. Sean was clearly upset and Josh had broken down.

"There is something wrong with Brianna, I tried to go inside, but they wouldn't let me." Suddenly everybody's head turned as an EMT came out with Brianna sprawled out on a rolling bed. She was bruised up and battered as if she was in a mugging, she was unconscious. The handsome EMT was holding an IV bag up, which was being sent through to her veins. Josh got up and held her purple arm, Sean was right behind him. "Is she ok?"

"Who are you?"

"Her brother…"

"Alright you can come with me… Who are you?" He was asking Josh.

"This is her husband." The young EMT looked confused because they were only high school students.

"Ok you can come with us too." With that Josh and Sean were pulled away in an ambulance, I got back in my car and followed. We were in the hospital for hours, with no one giving any of us updates on what happened. This was looking much too like when my sister was sent to the hospital to the first time before she was announced brain dead.

_Two Years Ago…_

I was sitting in the middle of all my friends; to the right of me, Henry, Josh and Brianna (not so much my friend), and to the left of me, Barry, Sean, and my dad. My mother was pacing around the waiting room holding a cup of disgusting hospital coffee and my father was sitting with his head perched on his crossed hands and tapping his foot. It had been two hours since my sister was rushed into the ER from a deadly car crash. It was the end of summer and she had just come back from her summer abroad in Paris, about to come home to a full meal of roasted chicken, potatoes, and lemon asparagus, her favorite meal. I was excited to see her and hear all about her amazing stories abroad. But just as she was entering town a drunk high school student drove right into her.

The doctor had blood all over his white robe, he was sweating profusely, and arms were limp. This didn't look good. He thankfully came at the perfect time, as Barry and Henry were just about to put their hand on my back at the exact same time. My father and I got up, before that awkward moment was about to take place. I was surrounded by my mother and father, I have never seen my mother so sad until today, she was always the happiest in our family. Just as the doctor spoke I went deaf, everything was muffled and all I heard was "Nina…Dead…" My mother burst out crying, having difficulty breathing, the doctor continued to tell my father what was supposed to happen next as my sister was only brain dead. Hearing that was the worst thing I have ever been through my entire life.

_Present… _

I looked over at Sean and Josh, knowing that they must be feeling the same way I felt when I heard about my sister's state of being and then finding out that my mother and sister had died. For some reason when your loved ones are in the hospital everything takes longer than it seems. What was only thirty minutes, seemed like two hours, finally the doctor came out. Luckily it was good news, Brianna experiences serious trauma, but will be awake within a few days. Josh and Sean went into the ICU room to see Brianna, I wasn't really her friend and was pissed that she ruined my audition. All I wanted to know was what did this to her, so the only person who I could think of that could possibly figure that out was Barry.

It was the next morning, I stayed the night at the hospital sleeping on the uncomfortable orange chairs outside the ICU. Barry said he would be back by mid-afternoon to take a look at Brianna. I saw that he was in there now scanning her, I looked at the clock it was just around noon. I noticed Sean and Josh weren't around, Henry came back with two cups of coffee and sat right next to me.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"When did you get here?"

"Last night after work."

"How is she?" I grabbed the second coffee from him.

"She's good, what is Barry doing here though?" The way he asked that shockingly didn't have an undertone of hatred.

"I asked him to come and see if he can get any sign of what might've done this to her. You know he is a forensic scientist."

"Yes, I do know that. Among other things." He was talking about his powers. He finally came out of the hospital room.

"Henry…" Barry acknowledged Henry, without any form of jealousy. Something weird was going on between them.

"So did you find anything?"

"Well the only thing strange was the fact that her bones were shattered, not broken."

"What does that mean?"

"That means whatever hit her weighs more than a 25,000 pound weight. The only thing that I know that is stronger than that is Rocky." By Rocky he meant the thing that supposedly killed my father, not Rocky Balboa or the Rock. Cisco came up with the name, which is why it is a horrible name.

I was now sitting in my dining room eating scrambled eggs seasoned with rosemary, toast, and turkey bacon, with a side of coffee from the Talon. My father was being awfully quiet this morning reading the sports section of the newspaper, sipping on his coffee, eating a bowl of cereal, his second breakfast. I was watching the TV which was hanging on the wall above the door to the kitchen, my mother liked to have a TV in there to watch the food network as she was cooking, to get inspiration.

"So are you excited for your first day of school?"

"As excited as I can be…" It was my last first day of school, as I was about to enter my senior year of high school. It seems like forever ago since I was a freshman, considering so much has happened in my high school career. My father even made me the breakfast my mother would always make Nina and I on our first day of school.

"So, do you think I'll be seeing Henry around more?"

"Maybe, he seems to be enjoying training." I looked at the TV and noticed Lois Lane, the woman who used to be married to my other father, was on the news. I turned up the radio, my father was confused and turned around to see what was so interesting.

"It is true, the same thing that killed my husband hurt this poor girl. The meta-human Rocky, escaped Star Labs after being captured five years ago by the Justice League. I am saying this now with warning, everybody in Smallville, Metropolis, and Star City be careful. This man is not only strong but fast and can kill you in an instant as he did with my husband." After Clark was killed he was found in his Superman costume with his mask off, that night it was revealed that small town farm boy Clark Kent was the Savior, Superman.

"With that warning from legendary Daily Planet reporter, all schools in Smallville, Metropolis, and Star City have been shut down for the week for extra protection. Everybody should proceed with caution before doing anything, to be extra save." The reporter politely informed the viewers. I had to get to Metropolis as soon as possible.

"Well I guess it isn't your first day of senior year."

"Right, thanks for breakfast dad. I have to go now!" I finished my orange juice and sped off to Metropolis, as my dad was in mid sentence.

"I guess not…" It took about five minutes but I was now in Oliver Queen's apartment. The entire gang was there; Barry, Oliver, Caitlin, Cisco, and Felicity, planning out how they are going to kill Rocky.

"Wow! You are getting better at that!" Cisco commented at my speed, everybody was shocked to see me here.

"Willa! Hey!" Felicity went up to hug me, I haven't seen her in ages. "How are you! I see you are getting better at your speed, how long did it take you to get here?"

"Five minutes."

"Wow, you are almost at Barry's best record!" Caitlin butted in, hugging me.

"Which we all know is not going to happen." Barry sat up from his chair and gave me a half hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what I can help with in killing Rocky."

"What makes you think we are killing him?" Barry asked.

"Well he killed my dad, he almost killed Brianna, and from those red spots on the tracking wall I can see that he is killing or trying to kill innocent civilians." They all stared at my blankly.

"We don't think you should be a part of this Willa. You are still new with your powers, and plus we aren't even killing him." Oliver replied.

"Clearly since I got here in five minutes I am getting better at my powers! And why aren't you killing him?"

"For the same reason we don't kill all the other Meta-Humans… They might be of use to us someday." Barry continued. I didn't understand why they wouldn't let me help them, I didn't understand why they weren't going to kill him. They spent pretty much all day to help me understand but I wasn't coming to grips with it. Roy, Oliver's partner in crime came over as it was almost time to capture Rocky. I was now standing outside overlooking the city, fall was approaching and the night air was chilly, you could see my breath.

"Hey, are you alright?" I turned around and saw that Barry was now standing next to me in his red and yellow leather suit.

"You know, you guys have to stop asking me that question! I'm fine, I'm pissed that I can't go, but I'm fine."

"You know Cisco is in their trying to bribe us to have you be a part of this."

"Well you should listen to him."

"I don't think you understand… Ever day we fight creatures like these, every day we risk our lives. The possibility that Oliver or I might not come out of this alive is even greater than when Rocky killed your father. We just don't want the chance of another Lang dying, to be that much greater." I now understood as to why they were being so protective of me, but I still didn't want to believe it.

"Alright you two lovebirds ready? It's time to move!" Oliver barged in. "Everybody knows their jobs right!" They all nodded at each other, I just sat down pissed at the world. "Alright then let's get this sucker back to where he belongs!" Oliver, Bart, and Roy all left in their tight leather outfits, the last place Rocky was spotted was at a popular bar in the Chinatown district of Metropolis. College students liked to come here, Rocky fit right in as he was only 22 years old.

"Alright should we show her?" Cisco asked Caitlin, Felicity was just as confused as I was as Caitlin nodded her head. I was now in the closet, which was where Cisco came up with his new suit designs for the Justice League members. There was a hidden closet door which Caitlin excitedly opened. Standing there in front of me was a black leather suit, boots and a black laced mask, it was an exact replica of my mother's costume. "What do you think?"

"What is this guys?"

"That is my latest creation, it is the exact same suit your mother would wear, but with a few modern touches. It can protect you from all kinds of weather, the boots won't ware out from your running, and it won't give you a wedgy like Barry and Oliver's suits." I was in complete shock, my favorite part was the mask. It was my mother's favorite part of her suit, she could be anyone she wanted to be with the mask on, but still be herself. "Caitlin thought you might like that part…" I realized it had been a few minutes since I said anything, I was now crying. "Why is she crying, do you not like it?"

"No I love it, but when will I ever be able to wear it?"

"Well that possibility might come sooner than you think."

"You see the only way Rock can be captured is if Barry and someone else was coming at him with full speed, to cause a frontal wave to knock him down. He is too strong for Roy and Oliver to stop him on their own and Barry can only distract him for so long. You need to run into Rocky at the exact same time as Barry." Felicity explained.

"But Oliver and Barry don't want me there."

"Who said that we told them about this plan?"

"Hey, Cisco we need help! This guy is crazy, we can't control him. Roy passed out and Oliver is wearing down, I don't know if my speed alone will help any longer." It was crazy back at the club, lights were flickering everywhere, civilians were cut and bruised sitting under tables watching members of the Justice League try to stop the Meta-Human.

"Ok Barry, what I need you to do is what we did for Greg. Do you remember what we did?"

"Yeah." Rocky threw Oliver up against the wall, Oliver was now passed out cold. "Dammit, now it's just me."

"Alright, Barry go!" With that Barry sped 15 miles away from the club getting ready to go at full speed in a few seconds. Cisco turned off his blue tooth for a moment, just as I came out of the changing room in my new super hero costume, everything was now getting real. Everybody stared at me in awe.

"What? Is it too much?"

"No, it's perfect…" Caitlin replied.

"Ok you ready for this Willa?"

"Yes!"

"Remember the only way that this can work is if you and Barry reach to the site at the same exact time. Meaning you have to go at full speed too." That was a lot of pressure considering I have only been practicing my speed for a couple of weeks.

"Cisco, where did you go?"

"Alright Barry." He looked at me for reassurance. "One…Two… Three…" With that Barry and I sped off at the exact same time. Running this fast in my new outfit was the most exhilarating thing I have ever felt, the wind in my hair, and the blood pumping to my legs. I have never gone this fast and it felt so good. Barry and I reached the club at the exact same time, but one thing faltered. For some reason Rocky knew of our plan, throwing Barry like a discuss and throwing him into me. We fell to the ground having the wind knocked out of us, Barry looked into my eyes and knew it was me right away.

"Willa?" I didn't say anything as he passed out.

"Willa? Willa what happened?" I heard Cisco's voice in my ear and turned on the button which looked like the blue tooth connected to my suit.

"Rocky knew of the plan, it didn't work."

"Dammit!"

"It's ok, Willa you can still get him. You can run into him again, but this time faster than the other time!" I slowly got up, I wasn't hurt, just extremely sore. I ran out of there and took a deep breath, at the exact same spot Barry was before, close to the harbor.

"You got this Willa! All it takes is a little speed…" With that I ran as fast as I could, faster than before. I was almost flying and ran into Rocky, only there was someone else there. I just couldn't tell if I was seeing things, because it looked exactly like my father, Clark Kent. He nodded at me, we were spinning around in the air grabbing hold of Rocky who was now unconscious. Suddenly I was on the ground lying on my arm, which I think broke, Rocky was now on the, Oliver and Roy were regaining consciousness and everything was finally over and done with. Rocky was back at Star Labs, where he should be. But there was just one last thing I still couldn't come to grips with, was Clark Kent still alive? 


	5. The Return of Clark Kent

The Return of Clark Kent

_One Week Ago… _

Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Oliver, Roy, Felicity and I were drinking fancy mixed drinks and acting very drunk at Green nightclub; a club owned by Oliver. We were celebrating the capture of Rocky, the one who supposedly killed my father Clark Kent. As I was dancing in close hands with Barry in the middle of the flashing dance floor, having a blast with some of my best friends. I still had something on my mind, did I really see Clark Kent that night? It was difficult to have fun and party all night because my mind was elsewhere, so I ended up drinking a lot, so that it didn't seem like I wasn't having any fun. We left the club at around 3 in the morning, my father will probably be pissed at me if I came home drunk so early in the morning. So I was going to stay the night with Oliver and Felicity at his apartment. I had a funny feeling somethone was following me, watching me the entire night when I was at the club. So as we stumbled out of the modern night club, I pretended that I left my jacket in coat check, which I knew I didn't. But my friends were too drunk to notice otherwise.

I entered the loud night club which was blasting the latest track by Zedd, many college students from Metropolis University were getting drunk, bumping and grinding each other. I felt someone following me, and thought could it have been my father, if so I had a lot to ask him. I went to a more quiet part of the nightclub, you could hear the beat of the Chain Smokers song in the background. I stopped because I could feel my father's heavy breathing from behind me.

"Is it really you?" No one answered, so I turned around. "I knew it, I knew I saw you!" Still not a word. "How are you alive?"

"I never died." He spoke, he was so mysterious and quiet that I could barely hear him.

"What?" The room started to spin.

"Rocky never killed me, he left me unconscious. But after my identity was revealed I knew I had to leave without a trace. So when I was sent to the examination room, I left when no one was around."

"Why did you leave?"

"With my identity revealed I knew things were going to change. There were many people who hated the Justice League and I. I knew that if I didn't leave I would've gotten killed, and worse my loved one's would've been put in danger. Including you and Lana."

"So you know about me? You know that I am your daughter… Why didn't you come to me earlier, before everyone thought you had died?"

"I had to stay away from you, I couldn't put you in harm's way." I asked him questions about what he has been doing the past few years in hiding, did he ever try to contact my mother before she died, why didn't he help us when we were in trouble? He gave me answers that I didn't want to believe, answers that made him seem like a coward. There was one last question I had to ask.

"I have one more question before I go… My friends will think something terrible has happened if I don't leave soon."

"Of course... Anything."

"How did Barry know that you were my father?"

"I needed to tell someone, I knew Oliver wouldn't have told you if I told him. He probably would've been frustrated at me because I was still with Lois when you were conceived. I knew Barry would be the perfect person to tell because he truly loves you and he would tell you anything. I also knew he would tell you at the perfect time, when you needed to hear about it most." I had a lot more questions for him, but I didn't have enough time to ask him. I hoped that I would see him again to get more answers, but after he answered my questions, he sped off and it was time for me to leave.

_Present… _

It was finally time for my last first day of high school, the only problem, was that I was extremely hung over and didn't feel like moving. I had the weirdest feeling knowing that my father was alive, so in order to forget I have been partying non-stop with Barry and Oliver. I was surprised they even let me party as hard as I did, but they knew how much pain I had been in over the loss of my mother and sister. This was my way of coping.

"Barry, what are you doing here?" My father had asked Barry, shocked to see him in Smallville on a week day.

"Well Josh texted me saying that Willa wasn't feeling that great. So I brought the perfect hangover cure for her, breakfast burrito from The Talon and a Mexican Mocha. Personally I enjoy CoJitters more, but I guess The Talon would be a close second."

"Thanks that was very thoughtful, but you should know that Henry is going to be here in an hour to drop her off at school."

"I know, surprisingly Henry and I have been on good terms lately. Weird I know, so do you mind if I go upstairs?"

"Of course, go ahead." What my father and Barry didn't know is that this past week I have gained a new power. Super hearing, another trait from my father Clark, I heard every word they said which sucked because now I have an even worse headache. I pulled the covers over my head because I knew Barry would open the shades to get me up. A breakfast burrito from The Talon did sound good, but the smell would probably make me throw up.

"Wake up sleepy head, it's a beautiful day in Smallville!" He opened the shades, so I turned over because I could still see the light under the seams of my blanket, it burned my eyes. "Oh come on sleeping beauty! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and it's your last year of high school!" He was being very cheery and optimistic, I could smell the breakfast burrito, so I uncovered the blanket slowly. He was holding the breakfast burrito and coffee right up in my face, I couldn't resist and grabbed it right away. He was staring and me with a perfect smile, I always loved his smile.

"What?"

"Nothing… You are just so predictable."

"I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing, because I will always know what makes you happy." We were totally having eye sex, when what I really wanted was to have real sex. But things were going so good with Henry I didn't want to screw things up. "I'm going to start the shower for you, Henry should be getting here soon."

"So what is the deal with you two? Are you guys friends now, because if you are then that is kind of weird." I took a huge bite of the delicious breakfast burrito, sausage and extra fries, he knew me so well.

"No, we aren't friends… We had a heart to heart because we knew with your powers getting stronger by the minute we will probably be seeing a lot of each other lately. So we had a talk so that we can tolerate each other." He went into my bathroom and turned on the shower, suddenly I heard a high pitch siren sound. It was the worst sound in my life, it was like the rusty shower head times 1,000. I covered my ears, spilling my coffee and dropping my burrito all over my bed, my ears were bleeding. I felt frozen, like I couldn't do anything, it was probably my body getting used to my new powers. Barry came back in my room and grabbed my arms wondering what went wrong. "Willa? What is wrong?" I felt like I had to throw up and it wasn't from the hangover. I couldn't hear a word he was saying because the sound from the shower was overpowering everything, I was able to read his lips and pointed to the shower. He ran back in the bathroom to turn off the shower, suddenly the noise stopped, but I was still in a state of shock. "It's alright Willa! It's alright!" He hugged me, my father came upstairs to see what all the ruckus was.

I was getting dressed for school; I picked out an outfit my mom got me specifically for this day. My father was downstairs with the boys; Henry, Josh, and Barry, deciding if I should be going to school or not. I looked at the beautiful outfit my mother picked out; it was a beautiful cream colored lace top with an open back, wine colored skinny jeans, and brown boots. One of my favorite moments with my mother was when we played hooky and spent a day in Metropolis window shopping and eating crepes. I remembered passing by this outfit being worn by a mannequin in the store window. I stared at it for a good while, my mother knew I fell in love with it instantly.

"So what should we do?"

"Well she needs to go to school." My father replied.

"But what about the school bells? Don't you think that will hurt her hearing?" Henry asked concerned.

"I'm not going to skip my last first day of high school!" I walked down, everyone was in awe at what I was wearing, including Josh. "I have been looking forward to this day my entire life, I am not letting my new powers going to stop me from going to school. I'll figure out the sound thing later!" I said goodbye to Barry, this was the first time Henry didn't look away disgusted at the sight of us hugging. Josh, Henry, and I headed off to school in Henry's cool red 1949 Mercury listening to "Lonely Boy" by The Black Keys. I was extremely nervous for my first day of school, seeing people who I haven't seen all summer after everything that's happened. I was nervous that my powers were going to work against me, and that everybody would find out that I was a huge freak. The entire student body; band geeks, football players, skaters, and all were all outside the front steps recalling their amazing summers. I saw Brianna at the corner of my eye talking to Sean, who I haven't seen for a couple of weeks now, Josh went over straight to them.

"Hey Willa, do you mind if we have a little chat?"

"Yeah sure, I guess." I haven't spoken to Brianna since she was in the hospital, she seemed to be alright, a few scars and bruises on her beautiful face.

"I never had the chance to thank you, Sean told me that you got the thing that did this to my face."

"It was no problem, he deserved to be put away."

"I know we never had the greatest relationship, but with Josh and I being back together and you being friends with him and my brother Sean… I thought it would be time to call a truce."

"A truce?"

"Just so that we don't rip each other's hair out every time we see each other. So I called that Director guy, from your audition earlier in the summer and told him what happened. How I ruined your microphone and that I was too sick to play the part. You should be getting a call from him any day now about getting the lead."

"Really, wow. Brianna you really didn't need to do that."

"But I did, I don't know why I hated you so much. I guess it was because you had the perfect life, great friends, great boyfriend, and family. I think I was just jealous of your life."

"It's not that great of a life."

"It's better than most."

"Brianna!" Sean called, apparently they had family planning together.

"Well I should go." She held out her hand for me to shake. "Friends."

"Yeah friends." She left, I just couldn't believe that I was friends with Brianna all of a sudden.

"What was that all about?"

"Wow, I guess you are right." I paused turning to look at Henry. "Things are going to change." We were in the hallway now and suddenly the first period bell rang. My head started banging from the piercing sound, I was in so much pain and before I knew it everything went blank and then I couldn't hear anything.

Time had passed, I didn't know how much time, but enough for me to move locations. I was lying in a bed, not recognizing where I was, a hospital perhaps. I was wearing a hospital gown, my skin was damp, I must've been sweating. I saw my father talking to someone outside the room I was in, I couldn't tell who it was. Suddenly a girl came in, she looked like a nurse straight out of World War II only thing different was that she was African American, you didn't see very many African American nurses in World War II. She had long curly black hair, a big smile, and beautiful tan skin. She put her hand on my forehead.

"So how was your nap? You must be well rested, you were asleep for two days."

"Two days?" I tried getting up, but I was in too much pain.

"Oh be careful, you don't want to get up too fast. You fell in hit your head pretty hard, that would be your body getting used to your powers." My powers, what would she know about my powers.

"Powers? Where am I?"

"Yes, you have the powers of the Savior!" She checked my vitals and everything seemed to be in the clear, suddenly my dad came in with my biological father, Clark.

"Dad? Where am I?"

"You are at Justice Academy…" They said at the same time.

"With your powers growing, we thought it would be best to send you to a school to where you can control them." My father continued.

"Justice Academy?"

"Yes, your mother and I started this school for people like you. To harness your powers and to find out what rank you are!" Clark continued.

"Rank?"

"You should get back to sleep, you need to regain your strength. All of this will be explained in due time."

"But dad."

"Sweetheart, this will be good for you! To be around people who are exactly like you, there won't be any loud bells making you faint anymore. I know this is a shock, but don't worry, I will be here all week and after that I am just a phone call away." With that I fell back asleep, even though I wasn't tired, the nurse had drugged me. I had no clue what was going on, all I knew was that my life was never going to be the same. 


	6. The Justice Academy

The Justice Academy

I woke up from a blaring headache, I was still in the hospital room which was apparently a part of some school for freaks like me. I was dehydrated, my lips chapped and there was something happening outside the window that I couldn't believe. My father Michael who has been my father for my entire seventeen years of life, was talking to my biological father, Clark Kent. I couldn't believe that Clark Kent was actually alive, I couldn't believe that he was my father, I couldn't believe that my mother would cheat on my father. All of these thoughts in my head pained me, I needed more drugs or something to forget everything that has happened this month. I tried buzzing for a nurse, my father's noticed that I needed attention but completely ignored me, so I poured some water in a very small cup. Then someone finally came to save me, my friend Barry Allen, he came with coffee my only addiction.

"Hey there sleepy head, glad to see your awake!"

"Barry…" He handed me the coffee, I realized I was no longer attached to machines. "I had the most awful dream, my father's were actually talking to each other and told me that I was at some Justice Academy."

"That wasn't a dream."

"What?"

"Come on, I'll show you." He took my hand and had me change out of this dirty hospital gown. Standing up was more difficult than it had ever been, my legs felt wobbly and sore as if I had just ran three miles before having super speed. "Oh be careful, your still regaining your strength." We passed my two fathers who looked stunned and annoyed to see Barry carrying me out of bed.

"Barry what are you doing?" My father Michael asked.

"I thought it was time to finally show her around after all she will be living here for the next eight months and will be starting school on Monday."

"Right, well just be careful. Maybe she should use a wheelchair." My father Michael seemed more worried about my health than Clark. All he did was just stand in the background as if nothing has happened between us the past week.

"Do you think you need a wheelchair Willa?" I shook my head. "I'm just going to show her around, I think a cup of coffee will get her the strength she needs."

"Ok, just for an hour though. We're going to have a big dinner with everybody tonight at around 6:30 and I want her to look nice."

"Right of course, it won't be long." With that he grabbed me by the waist letting me lean on him for support. He gave me a tour of the entire school, it was nothing I have ever seen before. Like something out of the pages of The Hunger Games and Divergent, a place I wouldn't think would be possible to see for another ten years. It looked like a larger version of Star Labs and Felicity's loft next to Oliver's apartment. High-tech computers that ran faster than Barry, Henry, and I combined, a huge library filled with every book known to man dating back to the 1600s. A training facility equipped with weights, weapons, and hologram programmed stimulation systems. The students at this place were smart, strong, and fast, looking as if they were preparing for war. "This is my favorite place…" We were now outside a beautiful grass field overlooking a serene lake and mountains. "The outdoor battle grounds."

"Battle grounds… Barry what is this place?"

"Justice Academy is a place for people like us to control our powers and learn how to use them correctly so that we don't become like Rocky." A tall and extremely fit boy came running from the forest, chasing a young scrawny boy, scared for his life. Even though this place was full of modern warfare and technology, they dressed as if they were in the ancient Greece.

"People like us."

"After the first Meta-Human war we found an underground village of people with amazing abilities. They were scared to come out from the ground because they didn't know how humans would perceive of them after Clark Kent 'died." I looked at him in astonishment, I thought the only people like us were the Meta-Humans and the Justice League.

"How many…"

"Over 1,000. Your mother found this place of refuge for our kind and came up with an idea for a school. So that we are more prepared if something like the Meta-Human war happened again." A long spear came hurdling at us from the battle fields, Barry caught in just before it was about to slice through my heart. "Beave, come on man! Aim better!" The boy took off his helmet; he was extremely handsome with blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a body like an ox.

"Sorry Barry." He came up to us staring into my soul. "Well look at who we have here, Willa Lang. Or do you go by Willa Kent now?"

"Still Lang." My heart was beating fast, I was sweating, and could barely speak I haven't felt this way since I first met Henry. Barry could tell I was flustered and enamored by this extremely handsome boy.

"Willa this is Beaver, he's great with wood hence the name and the extremely well made spear." I could hear the jealousy and hesitation in his voice.

"Name is Logan, I am only called Beaver because I couldn't come up with my own hero name and Cisco sucks at coming up with names." I was being very obvious at my attraction with this Logan, he could tell and was flattered. "I am from Alaska and worked as a lumberjack my entire life which is how I gained my knowledge and skill of wood made weapons." He was showing off for me, I could see Barry gritting his teeth and rolling his eyes. "Cisco thought the best name for me was Beaver, because I'm fast at chopping wood like a Beaver."

"You know Cisco?"

"Everybody knows Cisco, more than half the people here got their names from that man. He also provided us with most of the technology here."

"Logan!" The young boy called out.

"Hold on Flipper! I'll be there in a second."

"Another poor name from Cisco, he's a fast swimmer, not so good with a bow and arrow. So Barry you coming to the bonfire tonight?"

"Of course, everybody will be there!"

"How about you Willa?"

"Well if everybody is going, then I guess…"

"Great can't wait to see you there." He winked at me, grabbed the spear from Barry, and ran off to his friend.

"Flipper…"

"Yeah let's try to figure out a name for you before Cisco does." We laughed and continued to roam around the school.

"So that Beaver guy, what's his story."

"Do you mean is he available?" Barry asked disappointedly. "He's a good guy, but doesn't have the best track record in the relationship department. I'm sure if you talk to Felicity she can tell you all about him."

"Hey Barry I'm not interested in him." I had to let Barry know that I wasn't interested in anyone that way besides him. I couldn't have my best friend slip away from me because of a guy.

"Well we should get back to the hospital."

"Right…" We walked all the way back to the hospital room, a beautiful dress laid on my bed with a small letter on top of it, it was from Felicity. It was a beautiful silk chiffon ocean blue dress, it would look great with my skin tone. I read the letter.

"Can't wait to see you tonight Nightcrawler…" Looks like they came up with a name for me. "Don't worry I made sure Cisco didn't have a choice in your new superhero name." I laughed putting on the dress and began to curl my hair.

_Three Years Ago… _

I was sitting in front of my dresser listening to The Wanted and combing my hair admiring my dress for my date tonight with Henry. I couldn't believe that I was going out with him, the most popular guy in school, captain of the football, basketball, and track team. I had wondered why he was so into me and not my sister. I looked at the dress my mother had bought me in Metropolis just for this night, it was a black sequined dress with a silk scarf. Henry was extremely wealthy, so of course for our first date he rented a helicopter to fly to Metropolis. He got us reservations to Le Cleur, a five star Zaggat rated French restaurant and front row VIP tickets for The Wanted's farewell tour, my favorite band as of late. I looked in the mirror wondering how I got to this point, how the most amazing guy I have ever known had finally asked me out. My mother was standing in the door frame admiring me.

"You look beautiful, I can't believe Henry finally asked you out."

"He probably just did it because everybody in the entire school knows that I have a crush on him."

"You two have known each other since kindergarten and have secretly been best friends since. It was bound that this would happen sooner or later."

"Well how do I look?"

"Beautiful as always." The doorbell rang, my father opening the door.

"Looks like he is here."

"Right, ahh I can't believe this is happening." Henry was standing inside the front entrance with my overbearing father and extremely protective sister. He was looking ever so handsome in a very expensive and perfectly tailored suit.

"So Henry what time do you think you will be taking my daughter home?"

"Well the concert will end at 10:30, and it takes about an hour to get back to Smallville in the helicopter. So she will be home safe and sound by 11:30."

"I was going to say midnight, but I think 11:30 is even better!"

"Michael… Henry she doesn't need a curfew, our close friend Oliver Queen lives in Metropolis you can take her there for the night."

"I don't think Oliver would want a fourteen year old to be coming to his apartment after hours on a Friday night."

"I already texted him he said it was a good idea. I was headed into Metropolis anyway to work at the Daily Prophet tonight, I will pick her up tomorrow morning." I turned to look at Henry who seemed extremely happy.

"Ok as long as you two agree with it then I will drop her off at Mr. Queen's at 11:30." My father was about to disagree with my mother, but was interrupted before he could utter a word.

"It is settled then… Have fun sweetheart." I kissed my mother on the cheek and ran out with Henry before my father could say anything.

_Present… _

As I was almost done curling my hair into thick, thick long curls and remembering that night, millions of questions went in my head. What was my mother really doing in Metropolis that night? Was she really doing a late night check in at the Daily Planet, or was she out in the streets in her leather costume saving people? There were so many questions I still wanted to ask her, but it was impossible now that she was dead and no one else will give me the truth. Suddenly my father Clark came through the doors, looking at me in admiration as if he actually missed me these past seventeen years.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"There all waiting for you… at the dining hall."

"Oh…" I looked at the clock noticing it was almost 6:30, I grabbed my purse as he held out his hand leading the way to the dining hall.

"You know I never stopped thinking about her." He was talking about my mother, someone who I didn't want to talk about right now. We were finally to the dining hall, it was extremely dark, I was beginning to wonder if this was where we were supposed to be. Someone turned on the lights and all my friends yelled out surprise, they were wearing birthday hats with the number 18, confetti flying everywhere. With everything going in my life and sleeping for three days I completely forgot it was my eighteenth birthday, Felicity came up giving me a hug and topping my head off with a plastic tiara.

"Happy Birthday, Nightcrawler!" She whispered in my ear.

"Thanks guys!"

"We got you good didn't we!"

"Yeah you did!" Everybody came up to hug me one by one, they were all there, the people I loved most. Josh, Sean, Brianna, Henry, Felicity, Cisco, Caitlin, Barry, Oliver, and my two fathers. The only people missing, the two who I missed most, my mother and sister.

"So what do you think of the new name?" Cisco asked. "You know I was thinking Lady of the Night or Lady in Black. But Caitlin and Felicity thought those sounded like stripper names."

"The name is great!" We all sat down for dinner, I was at the head of the table overlooking all my friends who got a long so great with each other. Even Barry and Henry were sitting next to each other not slitting their throats with butter knives. This was probably the happiest I have been since my mother and sister died, this is what I lived for. After a delicious meal of homemade pizza from my father and freshly baked pie from Caitlin it was time for presents. They handed me their gifts one by one; new Kardashian Kollection shoes from Felicity, a 100 dollar gift card for Palmer's Modern Technology from Caitlin and Cisco, and a new body swim suit from Josh. Sean and Brianna a collection of vinyl records ranging from Sublime to Frank Sinatra, to go with my new record player from my father Michael. The latest edition of New Webster's Encyclopedia containing every word from mankind to the modern era from Barry. A scrapbook of memories from Henry, and beautifully crafted bow and arrow set from Oliver. Lastly a journal, a journal containing memories of my teenage mother given to me by her first true love, Clark. "Thanks everybody! All of these are great!"

With that the teenagers helped clear out the rented dining hall as it was almost time for the bonfire. I said goodbye to Oliver and my father, ignoring Clark because I still didn't know how to act around him. My group of best friends who I would greatly miss when school starts grabbed me taking me to the bonfire. They were all laughing, talking about how tonight was going to be so much fun and how some guy named Looper got a keg for tonight's festivities. As I was being pulled away down the halls filled with raging teenagers with superhero powers I looked behind me. Clark standing in the middle of the dark hallway making sure that I was alright. We finally reached the battlefields where the bonfire was being held, a pig was roasting in the middle of the arena. Girls and boys danced up against each other to the latest Fall Out Boy around a tall bonfire. Everybody was extremely intoxicated, skinny dipping in the freezing cold lake and howling at the moon. We rushed to the middle of the dance floor, dancing for hours, one person who I knew would like this was my sister.

We had all separated; Cisco dancing with some beautiful stranger entranced by her beauty, Sean, Josh, and Brianna laughing and dancing with each other. Felicity and Barry talking to some friends, and Henry getting to know Caitlin, they seemed to be getting along great. I was extremely tired and thirsty so I stumbled over to the bar as there was one open seat. The bar was crowded and the two bartenders were extremely busy making cocktails as if they were at some popular club in Las Vegas. The person who was sitting next to me went off to the dance floor and before I knew it Beaver took the open seat.

"So having fun, Nightcrawler?"

"Ahh I guess my name is out now."

"Yeah that Cisco has a hard time keeping his mouth shut." I laughed. "So how you liking the Academy?"

"Well so far I haven't found a reason to hate it yet."

"Good, good. You thirsty? Hey Andromeda, can we get two Pomegranate Whiskey's over here?" The cool female bartender gave him a thumbs up. "So, the infamous Willa Lang has come to the Academy. What brought you here?"

"My father."

"Right, Clark Kent. Wow can't believe he is back, you know he is kind of a legend around here. As well as your mother…"

"I really don't feel like talking about my family." The beautiful bartender came with our drinks. I wasn't a fan of whiskey but this was like no whiskey I have ever tasted, it didn't have that awful bitter taste it usually had. It was sweet and tasted like a flower, it was hard to describe. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"Surprising right! Andromeda has an amazing hand with drinks, she can taste the two most disgusting things in the world taste like Heaven."

"So you and this Andromeda, did you two…"

"What did we ever date? No, we're just good friends. She's my cousin actually."

"Oh." I turned around to look and see how my friend were doing, they were still dancing along. I could tell Barry and Henry were watching me closely.

"So what's the story with you and Barry, you two together?"

"It's complicated."

"So if I ask you to dance will I be shunned…"

"I guess will have to get out on that dance floor and see." I was completely fascinated by this boy and I had no idea why. He was handsome, intriguing and very suave, he also had great dance moves. Everybody was singing along to "Kiss" by Prince, I even found myself singing.

"All I want is your extra time and your….. Kiss." Everybody sung as the music was quieter for everyone to sing that part together. All of a sudden as the song ended, the bonfire sparked and grew in flames. Everybody was shocked as this wasn't planned, the flames were hot and I found myself in Logan's eyes.

"Where is Willa Lang?" Everybody turned to me, the hologram figure looked like Luke Luthor a man I haven't seen in ages. "Ah there she is! Come closer Willa."

"WILLA don't!" Barry cried out.

"If you want to see your mother and sister again, you will and your band of so-called hero's will turn themselves in at my father's mansion in Smallville." The fire grew bigger almost touching the stars. "If you don't I will kill everyone at this camp and everyone who you love!" A picture of my mother and sister appeared, they were screaming help behind bars. I ran closer to the fire letting go of Logan.

"MOM! NINA!"

"You have until the first sight of winter to turn yourself in, if not war will presume and everyone who you love will die because of you!" All of a sudden he was gone and so were my mother and sister, screams were heard as fireballs from the bonfire spit out harming innocent students. I noticed Beaver was hit and ran to him, but was pulled away from someone, it was Henry. Caitlin saw Beaver, grabbed him for me taking him to the hospital, more fireballs were spewing out from the flames. Everybody was trying to run for cover as my father Clark Kent finally came to the rescue grabbing hurt teens and sending them to safety. A man wearing a green and orange swim suit came from the lake blowing a gust of water at the bonfire. I was in awe and scared of what I was witnessing, I wanted to go back out there to help, but couldn't. I wanted to seek revenge on Luke Luthor after everything he has done in my life. 


End file.
